


The Future is Coming On

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The danger of distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future is Coming On

The visions were clear and painless when he was a child, small bright snippets of what would be. With puberty, that changed.

His mind distracted, all his attention on the present, he was unprepared to feel the future brightening round him. The vision tore through the dam of his defences, running down the pathways of his brain like boiling water, pooling in his eyes, dripping from his mouth in incoherent splashes. For precious moments the friend he was with felt smugly self-satisfied, before running in half-dressed terror for Rosenkreuz's medics.

Crawford didn't dare so much as touch himself for years.


End file.
